Final Crisis Issue 2
Synopsis "Ticket to Blüdhaven" At a metahuman nightclub in Tokyo, the Super Young Team is enjoying a night out while Rising Sun gives a television interview denouncing them. Sonny Sumo then enters the bar and orders ice water. When a cyborg named Megayakuza attacks him, he rips the man's heart out and goes to the toilet to avoid the crowd. There he is met by Mister Miracle, who shows him the last Mother Box in existence, and informs him that the gods of Apokilips are stalking the Earth to unknown purpose. The Super Young Team volunteer to help. Nix Uotan gets up and goes to work. He remembers the events of the trial as a dream and tells his workmates in the Big Belly Burger all about it. In his off-time, he recites from a dictionary, hoping to find his Monitor's Word of Command and regaining his power. He has also taken up drawing, and already has sketches of Overman and Overgirl (from Earth-10), and Captain Adam (from Earth-4). Dan Turpin is attacking the Mad Hatter asking what he knows about the missing children. Turpin uneasily realises that he is enjoying the violence, but only stops when he gets the Mad Hatter's drop-off contact - Blüdhaven. He goes there, remarking that "all roads lead to Hell." The heroes of the world mourn the passing of Martian Manhunter. Superman gives a moving speech; however, the villains of the Secret Society are now scrambling to join up and have their opponents killed. Human Flame remarks that he owes Libra, and Libra leads him away to discuss precisely what the Human Flame owes. At the Hall of Justice, Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman are discussing the murders of Orion and Martian Manhunter. They are joined by Hal Jordan and Alpha Lantern Investigator Kraken. Kraken dismisses the League's efforts, referring to them as "the local crimefighting club". At the crimescene, John Stewart continues to search for a weapon, but when he discovers a bullet made of Radion, buried in undisturbed fifty-year-old strata, his rings switches off and he is attacked by someone in a Green Lantern uniform; he manages to get in one good punch before they defeat him. Later that night, Hal Jordan is formally accused of killing Orion, as a relapse to his time as Parallax. Superman leaves the Hall to begin his day shift as Clark Kent, and Batman goes to talk to Kraken. Kraken reiterates her theory that Jordan is to blame, but then she whispers that someone is "eating her mind." Batman reacts by sealing the Hall of Justice. Kraken incapacitates him and reveals her true identity: she is Granny Goodness, taking a living host to do her work. In Blüdhaven, Turpin meets the Reverend Godfrey Good, who refers to him as 'sir'. Turpin is led through racks of horrific technology and slave pens, where he meets Kamandi. In the centre of the complex, he is shown the lab called the Evil Factory, where the other New Gods are preparing to grow a new body for Kalibak. Here, Turpin realises the horrible truth - Darkseid is in his head. At the Daily Planet, Clark Kent has handed in Martian Manhunter's obituary. Lois asks Jimmy Olsen to courier some picture down to the presses. However, as he leaves, 'Olsen' is revealed as Clayface - and the top third of the Daily Planet building explodes, leaving Superman alone in the wreckage covering his wife and co-workers. The Flashes are investigating the Secret Society's hideout, where there was a minor earthquake around the time J'onn J'onnz died. Searching the building, they find Martian blood, a copy of the Crime Bible, and Libra's Mobius chair. Wally West gives a theory: what if the bullet that killed Orion was fired backwards through time itself? As they discuss this, the chair opens a Boom Tube and lightning discharges around them. They then see three things: the first is a bullet made of Radion; the third is the Black Racer of the Fourth World; and the second is Barry Allen, shouting one word - "Run." Appearances "Ticket to Blüdhaven" Individuals Main Characters: *Nix Uotan *Dan Turpin *Green Lantern (John Stewart) *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Sonny Sumo *Superman *Batman *Wonder Woman Supporting Characters: *Super Young Team **Most Excellent Super Bat **Big Atomic Lantern Boy **Crazy Shy Lolita Canary **Shiny Happy Aquazon **Well-Spoken Sonic Lightning Flash *Big Science Action **Rising Sun **Ultimon (In flashback only) **Hammersuit Zero-X (In flashback only) **Junior Waveman (In flashback only) **Goraiko (In flashback only) **Cosmo Racer (In flashback only) *Green Lantern Corps **The Alpha Lanterns ***Alpha Lantern Investigator Kraken ***Alpha Lantern Boodikka ***Alpha Lantern Green Man ***Alpha Lantern Varix ***Alpha Lantern Chaselon **Opto309V *Flash (Wally West) *Flash (Jay Garrick) Villains: *Megayakuza (Final appearance; Dies) *The Secret Society **Libra **Lex Luthor **Gorilla Grodd **Doctor Sivana **Ocean Master **Vandal Savage **Talia al Ghul **Clayface **Deathstroke **Effigy **Human Flame **Killer Frost **Mirror Master **Shadow Thief **Weather Wizard **Zoom *Mad Hatter *The New Gods of Apokolips **Darkseid **Granny Goodness **Glorious Godfrey **The Evil Factory ***Simyan ***Mokkari Other Characters: *Martian Manhunter's funeral **Justice Society of America ***Doctor Mid-Nite ***Green Lantern ***Hourman ***Mister Terrific ***Stargirl ***Wildcat **Justice League of America ***Black Canary ***Black Lightning ***Firestorm ***Hawkgirl ***Red Arrow ***Red Tornado ***Vixen **Booster Gold **Green Arrow **Geo-Force **Metamorpho **Ice *Black Racer Locations * Mars **Martian Manhunter's grave *Earth **Metropolis ***Daily Planet building ***Metropolis docks **Central City, Missouri ***Secret Society HQ **Tokyo ***The Bar **The Hall of Justice **Blüdhaven Items * The Radion Bullet 2